conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Techniques
Offensive Level One Level one offensive skills are basic techniques focused to attack a single person. Few use spiritual energy although some are magical. * Flame Arrow (Sjena Etiz) * Wind Arrow (Zo Etiz) * Light Arrow (Johr Etiz) * Earth Spike (Aetr Qoca) * Explosive Fist(Avioa Sor) Level Two Level two offensive skills are similar to level one, except with the added inclusion of spiritual techniques. On average, most level two skills focus on one opponent and deal much more damage to a target than level one skills. * Spirit Blast * Moonlight (Kin Nami) * Earth Pillar (Aetr Qoje) * Spirit Burst Level Three Level three offensive skills are typically made to outright kill an opponent or a group of opponents. Many skills in this category are considered finisher moves. * Bone Saw * Hallucination Walk * Spirit Barrage * Sky Arc * Aviom * Energy Ribbon Level Four Level four offensive skills consist of either extremely powerful finishers or large area effect spells. Level four skills are extremely rare in Estreoth and most, if not all, are capable of leveling towns in the right hands. * Winged Slayer * Gate Flood * Avioa Sor Temba (Spirit Strike) * Death Blossom Level Five Level five offensive skills are mostly massive area effect skills or extremely damaging single or multi hit skills. Such skills have the ability to turn tides of wars. * Totencrutz * Blood Rain * Megaton Strike * Gigaton Strike * Aviom Temba Level Six Level six offensive skills is a class elusively reserved for skills capable of wiping out life on an entire planet. This doesn't mean that every use of such a skill will cause a planet to die, but they have the potential too with enough time an effort. * Apocalypse * Shatter Totencrutz * Death Blossom Storm Other Level zero offensive skills fall into this category due to their unique effect. * Judgment Defensive Shields Protective Auras Aura's function different than actual shields. Aura's are either invisible (in the case of energy barriers) or transparent (in the case of many magical barriers). * Spirit Barrier Enhancement Energy Augmentation Energy augmentation uses the users energy to enhance their physical form. Some are more useful than others. * Spirit Enhance * Wings of Fire Berserker Skills Berserker skills use the users anger as a weapon. While rage itself isn't considered a technique, it an important part of berserker skills. * Ethereal Rage * Primal Trance Sacrificial Techniques Sacrificial techniques either shorten or take the life of the user, or take the life of a sacrifice. In virtually every case these skills grant massive amounts of power. * Soul Combustion Support Detection Detection skills consciously extend the users senses around themselves. * Blood Mist Transportation Transportation skills allow users to cover distances much quicker than normal. Skills that increase a users raw speed fall under augmentation as opposed to transportation. * Magical Teleportation * Rift Generation Healing Healing skills, as their name implies, heal whomever the skill is used on. Category:Estreoth